Testemunho Lunar
by Sih
Summary: Duas almas, um segredo. Yaoi - e eu sei que vocês irão me matar ao descobrir quem é o casal... *já começa a levar pedradas*


**Notas da História:**

_Nenhum destes personagens me pertencem, até porque, se essa história fosse minha, os livros seriam classificados como impróprios para menores de idade..._

**Testemunho Lunar**

Duas almas, um segredo.

Estava cada vez mais difícil se concentrar no que fazia. Era óbvio que aquela situação era incômoda, até porque, nada daquilo deveria ter iniciado. Ele estava confuso, estranhamente frágil, entregue a um sentimento desconhecido. Poderia jurar que, em algum de seus devaneios, uma voz longínqua em seu subconsciente mandava-o parar imediatamente com aquilo. Mas, o que dizia seu corpo? O que sua alma pedia incessantemente todas as noites, depois de todas as tentativas de esquecer o ocorrido? E o pior, o que seu coração falava? A carne sempre foi fraca. A alma, perdida. O gosto, memorizado. O amor, talvez, correspondido.

Caminhar pelo bosque era uma de suas atividades sagradas desde o ocorrido. Desde o _acidente_ – era assim que aquela maldita voz da consciência o chamava – aconteceu, ele perambulava naquele lugar com a esperança de ver, nem que seja pela última vez, aqueles olhos profundos que um dia foram seus. Um dia, dois, três, uma semana, quem sabe um mês. Sim, esse era o motivo da inquietação do jovem vampiro. Fazia um mês que suas peles se tocaram, que os lábios roçaram, que as almas se encontraram. E toda a vez que lembrava de como era bom ter nos braços aquela criatura perfeita, que sussurrava seu nome a cada toque, que temia a cada palavra sua carregada por uma negação amedrontada era incrível. Terrivelmente incrível.

O jovem sentou-se perto de uma árvore que teimava em dançar no ritmo do vento que soprava. Estava uma noite linda, iluminada apenas por aquela que adormecia sobre os uivos apaixonados de seus admiradores. Havia apenas uma criatura capaz de odiá-la. Ódio, rancor e até ciúmes por ela lhe roubar a atenção da única pessoa que ele mais amava...

- Ela não é linda? – A criatura chegara mais perto do vampiro, que agora, levantara-se para encará-la – Estava observando vocês dois dali de cima... Uma cena fantástica...

- Um dia terás de escolher entre nós dois – Com olhar triste, mas ainda sim, com a expressão fria, o vampiro encarou a criatura com mais clareza para tentar adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça da mesma – Ninguém pode ter tudo o que quer.

- Será? – A fantástica criatura começa a se aproximar de um hesitante vampiro que, à medida que sente o outro cada vez mais próximo de si, tenta recuar o máximo que pode, até encontrar o limite do território: o tronco de uma árvore – Será que eu não posso ter tudo o que quero?

- Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim...

- Ora, não sabia que você se preocupava tanto com as circunstâncias... – A criatura, prendendo seu amante contra seu corpo e a árvore, começa tocar-lhe a face, sentindo ao mesmo tempo, a respiração de seu amante tornar-se irregular – Não importa o que aconteça... Você será sempre... _Meu_! – Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos até se entregarem ao beijo tão esperado.

O jovem vampiro interrompe o beijo com certa dificuldade e se desvencilha dos braços da criatura.

- Por quê...?

- Não podemos mais continuar com isso...

- Eu amo você!

- Para com isso...

- É verdade! Por favor, não vá, não dessa vez...

Porém, os pedidos da criatura foram em vão. O vampiro começara a percorrer o caminho inverso do dos seus braços, o lado contrário de suas vontades, deixando para trás os uivos desesperados daquele que acabara de se declarar inutilmente ao seu amor.

- Você quer que eu escolha? Pois bem – Algumas lágrimas começaram a percorrer a face perfeita da criatura – Eu escolho a lua, ouviu Edward? Pelo menos ela nunca me abandonará!

O vampiro, ferido como se deixasse no bosque parte de sua alma, continuara a caminhar sentindo ainda o gosto da boca do lobisomem nos seus gélidos lábios.

- Eu sinto muito Jacob... Eu sinto muito...

**...Fim...**

Well... Está ai, meu primeiro yaoi. Espero que tenham gostado, se não... Er... Reviews nada amistosos... *desvia de uma frigideira*  
Beijos ;**


End file.
